Gone
by A Star Named Hope
Summary: She was gone, erased from the books  the black one too . She was his sister. She was everything to him. And now she was gone. A collection of stories about Jacob and Henry's little sister.
1. Forgotten

She was gone, forgotten. Erased from the books (the black one too). No one missed her, because no one remembered her. But Jacob remembered. She was his little sister, his favorite. She was swept away just like him. He remembers when Dr. Feffer (she insisted on seeing a human doctor) shook his head and told them there was no hope. He remembers sinking to the floor, head in his hands. His sister, one of his best friends. The one who always knew what to say. The one he could turn to when Henry wouldn't understand. And he was being told she was leaving. He was being told that she was going to die. He couldn't stand it. He needed to do something. But he couldn't. he was just a boy of 15 years. What could he do that would save his sister? There was nothing. Nothing to help her. So he watched as the life drained from her limp body. He watched as the light faded from her eyes. She smiled at him. 'don't be sad Jake. It's okay.' But tears started pouring from his eyes. 'Jake if you're sad the rest of _your_ life, _my_ life would be for nothing. I need you to smile for me. Please.' So he smiled, he did. And then she died. And then she was gone. And his life changed forever. She was erased from everyone's memories. No one remembered her. It was the way her mother wanted it. But Jacob made sure he remembered. He made sure he remembered every smile and word she had said. So she would never fade entirely.


	2. Into the Forest

Her name was Katrina. Her eyes were like sapphires and her smile was the light that led Jacob from darkness. She was short, just 4'8", but her height didn't matter to him. Sometimes it felt as though _she_ were taller than _him_. She was wild and smart. She was pretty. She was perfect. Almost. She was sick. She had always been. For as long as Jacob could remember there had been doctor visits and medications. There were days where she couldn't play with him or Henry because she had to stay in bed. On those days, the boys would gather flowers and cool bugs to give her. Of course the flowers were to sneak the bug's in, but their mother always caught them. Jacob and Henry didn't mind that they got in trouble. It made Katrina laugh, so it was all worth it. On the days she was well, she went exploring with them. She could indentify almost every insect and flower and tree they found. Sometimes they'd crowns out of flowers (just for her) and pretend they were kings and queens or witchs and wizards. Sometimes they'd be fairies (Katrina had to explain that fairies could be boys too) or animals in the forest. Sometimes they'd play with the fairy tale beings. One time they ran into, _and_ managed to escape from a fairy named Puck. A huge achievement. And when Katrina was six they built a fort deep in the forest. They'd play through out the whole day. They'd take their lunches with them as they set out to their imaginations. To the boys, their sister just got sick a lot. They didn't know that she might die. They didn't realize. But now, they wish they had.

**So here's how this is going to work. It's going to be a collection of stories about Katrina. They'll be all over the place. Letters, newspaper articals, diary entries, and a whole bunch of other stuff from different peoples points of view. And there'll be some more like this one and the first one. Thanks for reading! **

**-A Star Named Hope**


	3. To Alice Liddel

Dear Alice,

Are you doing okay? You better got out of the hospital soon (the nurse wouldn't let me visit). School isn't as fun without you to pass notes to. I'm feeling alright. It's being over a week since my last attack! Maybe I'll get better! Dr. Feffer says that a really bad one will hit, but to hell with him for destroying a sick girl's hope! We started our biography unit. I'm writing the biography of the Grimm brothers. At least I was going to. Ms. Leery told me that we don't know enough about them. Well maybe _she_ doesn't, but I most certainly do! I'm related to them for Christ's sake! Gods I hate her…

Oh, guess what? Matt Hatter's been transferred to our class. I personally hate him, and wish he was still in Ms. Heart's class, but she wanted him dead! No one deserves to loose their head, even the ones whose head don't work right. And _there's_ a reason for you to get better soon! Jake's been really upset recently. I don't know why. I overheard him and Hank talking about how unfair life is. Since when do they talk about that? I mean it's true, but it's unlike them. Plus, they've been way too nice to me these past few healthy (for me anyway) weeks. Something's up with them. The first thing we're going to do when you get better is figure out what. Anyway mom, dad, Hank, Jake, Elvis, Mirror, Mr. Canis and everyone else hopes you feel better. See you soon, right girl?

- Katrina Grimm


	4. Mad Musings

Once when I was younger, my mother told me that anything was possible. When Alice, a pretty much sane human, came to wonderland _and _joined Mark, Doran, and I for tea, I believed her. But then when Alice became friends with Katrina Grimm, I decided she was wrong. Katrina's going to die. Alice told me never to even _think_ about that, but I know she agrees with me. One time I was walking down a hallway in school, when I saw Jacob Grimm walking out of the Psychologist's office. He was all hunched over and I swear I saw tears rolling down his face. When he noticed I was looking at him, he glared at me and rushed away. That's not like Jacob. Not at all. Something's definitely up. And to make life worse, my Alice is sick. In the hospital. They won't let me see her. The thing is, ever afters don't usually get sick. And when they do it's just a slight cold. The ones that get sick bad were sick when they came here. Like Red Riding Hood. She had already been crazy when she got here. Like me for that matter. I've always been mad. Something crazy's going on. I do hope nothing bad happens…

**This chapter may seem meaningless, but it tells about how ever afters don't get that sick, it shows that Jacob is having some problems in life, and it shows the relationship between Matt Hatter (mad hatter) and Alice Liddel (the one who fell down the rabbit hole). And just to let you know, Mark is the March Hare and Doran is the sleepy door mouse. **


End file.
